


Bare Your Teeth

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Chainsaw Penis, Crack, F/M, Mutilation, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She supposes that it does almost resemble a chainsaw. It looks absolutely lethal, like it could kill her if she were human, and she really, really wants to know what it would feel like inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have a very serious conversation about chainsaw penis late at night and you remember that chainsaws vibrate. This is all bloodandcream/bendoverandbiteyourgag's fault. Basically, literal chainsaw penis of sorts ensued.

She finds Castiel holed up in his room in the bunker after the hunt. The Winchesters had said that he’d refused to talk to them after the witch was killed, but had simply gone to his room and locked himself in there for a week, refusing to come out. They’d heard the shower running once, and then Castiel had screamed. 

And then nothing. 

Meg doesn’t bother knocking. She simply breaks the lock and strolls into the room, grateful that Castiel hasn’t warded it against her kind. 

“They called you,” he says when he sees her. He looks miserable, his blue eyes wide and scared as he huddles on the bed. 

“Of course they did. You’re not talking.” She strides into the room and sits down at the end of the bed, frowning when he flinches away from her. “You killed the witch?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the trouble? She curse you, or something?”

“No.”

“Then why’re you hiding?”

“I touched something I shouldn’t have,” he says. “Something bad. Something cursed. It belonged to another witch in her coven, and she said–” Castiel swallows hard and closes his eyes. 

“She said what?” Meg presses. 

“She said that it wouldn’t go away until I _made_ it go away,” he tells her hurriedly. “I tried, but I cut my hands too badly to continue.”

“Make what go away?” she asks. Castiel looks down, embarrassed, and Meg follows his gaze until she sees something pushing up the thin blanket he’s draped over his waist. 

“That,” he tells her. Meg tilts her head. 

“So, was it like, supercharged Viagra, or something?” 

“Not quite.”

“Let me look,” she requests. Castiel hesitates, but pulls the blankets back for her, anyway. Meg whistles. 

“I touched a cursed chainsaw, and this happened,” he explains. Meg reaches down to delicately touch him between the legs, recoiling when she feels her flesh open. 

It’s still his penis, mostly. But now there are teeth lining the shaft and curling over the head, spaced just far enough apart to do some damage. When she bends to look closer, she can see that each tiny, white thing is serrated like a steak knife. 

She supposes that it does almost resemble a chainsaw. It looks absolutely lethal, like it could kill her if she were human, and she really, really wants to know what it would feel like inside of her. 

“So, like, you have to magic it away?” she asks, wondering if Castiel will let her take it for a test run before he does. He shakes his head. 

“I have to climax if I want it gone,” he whispers. “I tried, but my hands were destroyed. It took days to heal them properly, thanks to the magic.”

Meg licks her lips. “Is that all?”

“Yes. That’s all.”

She reaches out and touches him again, smiling when Castiel whines softly and bucks up into her hand. The teeth shred the delicate skin of her palms, sending blood dripping down his shaft. 

“I think I can help with that,” she purrs. She withdraws her hand just long enough to shimmy out of her jeans and underwear, not bothering to remove her top, and climbs into his lap. She’s dripping wet just at the idea of having him inside of her like this, and hopes that he isn’t too queasy about the blood. 

“I can’t. It’ll hurt you,” Castiel protests. 

“Demon, baby. We like our sex with a side of pain,” she insists. “Besides, I’m always up for trying something new.”

She silences him with a kiss, and that’s all it takes for him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull him down into his lap. They miss the mark twice, sending the teeth of his cock tearing at her inner thighs, drawing more blood. 

Meg moans at the feeling, reaches down between her legs to guide him, and slams her hips down until he’s buried in her to the hilt. 

She screams against his lips as the teeth tear at her insides, shredding them to ribbons. Castiel groans and rocks upward, hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. Meg revels in the pain and moves with him, screaming each time the teeth tear at her. They shred her tight inner walls, opening her up and sending blood running down her creamy thighs to soak the sheets and stain Castiel’s skin. 

The room fills with the sharp, metallic smell of blood and Meg’s screams as she rides him, the teeth sawing at her insides until she can feel the scraping against bone. Castiel’s motions become jerky, and she clutches at his shoulders. 

“Not yet,” she breathes. “Not yet. Keep going.”

Then another sound hits her ears, loud and whirry, and she feels his cock vibrate inside of her, the teeth rotating to saw through bone. She feels them move inside of her, cutting her body open much too quickly for her to enjoy. 

She wants it to last, wants to keep riding him until she’s completely cut in half. She tries to pull away on instinct, but Castiel’s arms are like a vice around her, holding her as he thrusts up into her. The whirring sound of the teeth moving is muffled by her body, but still impossibly loud in the small room. 

The vibrations spread outward through her body until she can feel her bones shake inside of her limbs. Her teeth rattle in her mouth and her brain vibrates in her skull, and Meg swears that she can even feel her true form shaking deep inside of her. 

She comes just as the teeth grind through her back, severing her spine, and feels herself falling backward. She tries to clutch at his shoulders, desperate to keep him inside of her, wanting the pain from the teeth and the pleasure from the vibrations to keep coursing through her body, but fails to move. The motion sends Castiel’s cock tearing through her pubic bone, neatly slicing her open and spraying blood against his chest and belly. He follows her a moment after, his come landing on her ruined stomach and thighs in bright-white stripes that mar the dark red blood coating her pale, shredded thighs. The sound is louder without her body to muffle it, loud enough that she knows the Winchesters can hear it from the other side of the bunker and must be running toward them. 

The whirring stutters, then stops.  

Castiel trembles and pants in front of her. Meg tries to move, finds that she cannot, and sighs happily. She can still feel her bones vibrating, and her ears ring from the loud sound. When she glances at him, she sees that his cock is soaked with her blood, and sees small strings of flesh wrapped around the shaft. She can feel chunks of flesh dangling from her as well, and longs to run her fingers over herself, just to see what it would feel like. Cold air rushes up inside of her through her wounds, and she shivers at the feeling. 

“Did it work?” she asks him. 

Absurdly, Castiel sounds embarrassed. “It worked.”

She smiles up at him. “Oh, good. You’re going to need new sheets.”

She feels him delicately rest his hands on her stomach. “You won’t be able to move for a while. I’ll run a bath for you.”

A hot bath sounds like heaven. “Hey, Clarence, before you do, think you can steal that chainsaw from that witch?”

“I probably could. But why would I want to?”

She bares her teeth at him. “Because we are _so_ doing that again.”


End file.
